And Everything Is Fine
by Crawley's Progeny
Summary: What happens when, the day of her wedding with another guy, Brennan discovers that someone had always been waiting for her." All the way BB.


**First of all, thank you SO much to oOLittle-ScientistOo for correcting all my mistakes.**

**Also to normal-on-strike3zq and Benet1003 who proposed their help.**

**I'm very very very grateful ! =)**

**Everyone, this is a Valentine's Day gift for BB fans written by a french girl who adores this fabulous show.  
**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything !**

* * *

"I can't let you do this."

Temperance turned around to see her best man abruptly entering the room. A wide smile immediately spread on her face. She was supposed to have two bridesmaids but they made an exception for this case. So she had Angela and Booth. He was her best friend and she couldn't get married without him by her side. Not the side everybody hoped for but, at least, he was here. "Oh, Seeley, I was waiting for you, but what ... are you talking about?

_I can't let you marry him !"

The bride began to worry. She was worried. Of course, her best friend was late for her wedding and just told her she had to cancel it.

"Wh- what ? Where is it coming from Booth? Why wouldn't I marry Tom? Because that's what I'm about to do in less than an hour."

Her amused tone indicated him that she didn't really got his point. She wasn't expecting what he was about to tell her but he had to do it, or he would lose her forever.

"Because I l- "  
Biip biip biip

* * *

Dr Temperance Brennan woke up more than suddenly this morning. She was sweating and breathless. She tried to remind herself that it was a dream, she didn't want to forget it. Booth almost told her he- "Oh. My. I have to see him!". She got up, took a quick shower and put on some comfortable clothes. When she was ready, she looked at herself in the mirror one last time and rushed to her front door, urgently slamming it behind her.  
When she arrived at her partner's place, she noticed his door wasn't locked and she thought that the whole thing was becoming a little scary.

"Booth ?" She asked. "Anyone in here?"

In the living room, she found a paper : the paper she absolutely didn't want to find. She wasn't surprised being the addressee. It explained the reason of his departure. Well, not really. He basically told her he was sorry, he was leaving for England in the morning and he'd been happy to be with her all those years. He didn't say "work with her", he said "be". And for her, it meant everything. Then, he wished her a happy marriage with the one, they both thought, she really loved. He also told her he'd like to see her again, but only few years later when, well when things wouldn't be this hard to live with. She angrily crushed the letter in her hand and ran to her car.

* * *

As Special Agent Seeley Booth walked to his gate, his phone rang and showed him his partner's- wait, "partner" ? He wasn't really sure. Friends : obvious, even if, for him, lovers was also appropriate. Anyway -his partner's sweet face, her bright blue eyes and long auburn hair. The face that drove him crazy every time he saw it, even through a plastic glass. She was smiling on this picture, maybe a smile as bright as the one she'll wear this afternoon, when she'll say "I do" to this ... guy. Does he deserve her. I mean, he's good, and nice but no one will ever be enough for this woman. She is just fantastic, amazing, 'awesome'. She is gorgeous, smart, rich- even if Booth didn't care about that - and the most caring and loving woman on earth. More, in the whole universe.

After a last sad smile to the face of the beautiful woman of his dreams, he closed his phone and threw it in a bin. "What would I do with that in London anyway ?" He took the luggage he had put down a few minutes ago and started walking to the boarding gate. He looked up and was dazzled. Here she was, seated on the airport's bench, her phone in the hand resting on her lap. No! He was falling for her again, even deeper. Temperance slowly turned her head and saw him as well. She immediately stood up, always watching him, her grey-blue eyes shining from all the tears that had fallen. When he reached her she told him gently.

"You can't let me marry this guy."

He gave her a sorry face and told her, as he did in his letter.

"I'm leaving Temperance."  
But this time she got irritated and defensively crossed her arms over her chest.  
"You CAN'T let me marry him, Seeley Booth!" She almost screamed.

Few people were watching the couple now. He wanted to reply, but didn't know what to say.  
"Did you just think for a single moment, just a single second, about how I'd feel ? You were my best man Booth ! And my best friend" She added in a whisper.

What ? She was accusing him not thinking about her?? That's what he was doing, the whole day long ! He was the one suffering after all.

"I tried, Temperance. If only you knew how much I tried, to see you with him, to stand it. I told myself you were happy and it had to be enough. But just thinking that he is allowed to touch you and kiss you whenever he wants. I can't handle it anymore. I can't handle to see you with someone who doesn't love you as much as I do anymore.

_Then you should have tried harder !

_Oh ?! You don't think I didn't do my best ?"

They were now only few inches apart, taking a small step to each statement.

"Could you at least, tell me why I should have done that, Miss know-it-all ?

_BECAUSE I LOVE YOU !!" The anthropologist cut him, without leaving his eyes.

The agent remained silent, shocked by her admission, but she said them again. The words he was waiting for her to say for a long time now, he just couldn't believe it was happening. She was calmer this time.

"I love you, Booth."

The look she gave him at this very moment was so true, so desperate, when she whispered another time.

"I love you."

They stayed there for a little while, everybody in the airport was now staring at them, holding their breath, wanting and waiting for something to happen.  
Then, Temperance went back where she was sitting while waiting for him. She took her handbag and walked quickly towards the exit, her eyes not leaving the floor and trying her best to hold her tears, no matter how hard it was. Before she could reach any forward, a strong hand took hold of her arm causing her to stop.

"What ?" The young woman asked firmly, while turning to face the man.

She quickly whipped away a tear which was rolling down her cheek when he held her into a tight embrace. Seeley softly kissed his friend's hair and whispered in her ear.

"I didn't mean to leave you alone, Bones. I know I ran away like a coward but, I love you. God, I love you so much it kills me. I - I just wanted you to be happy. And I thought you were, with Tom.

_You should know I can only be happy when you're with me, Booth. I thought you would have known by now."

Booth moved back so he could look into her eyes. She was so beautiful. He needed her forever next to him he thought simply. He just couldn't live without her. Well, he still wondered how he could have been thinking just a second ago to go away, without her. God! And then, she smiled. The happiest smile he had ever seen on her face. Ever. He reciprocated. After all, it was one of the best days of his life. At this very moment, none of them thought about the situation she wasn't thinking about what she'd have to tell to this Tom about Booth and him, he wasn't thinking about his plane and about the last call they had send for him. They just thought about them. For once in their life, they just cared about themselves. Selfish? No, they just loved each other and they deserved what was happening to them right now.

Slowly he leant his head in so it was a few inches from hers. He was, as usual, asking for permission. He always had been a gentleman. He really didn't want to scare her off. If she wanted to slow things down, he would wait now. Now that he knew he wouldn't lose her. Never. To his surprise, Temperance got up on her tiptoe and tenderly pressed her lips against his. He responded at once. She could only closed her eyes, delighted and paralysed by the amazing sensation going through her body. It felt good, he tasted good, life was good she thought as her Booth wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Neither of them took interest in the clapping hands and whistling around. They were happy. And everything was fine.

* * *

**.K_**


End file.
